


Blue Jeans (or the one where Dean sings to Cas)

by Geep10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geep10/pseuds/Geep10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy story inspired by Marc Broussard's song "Blue Jeans". I found this song by looking for music from Supernatural. I can't stop listening to it and this fic just popped right out. </p><p>It's short, fluffy and (hopefully) funny.</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oivu2ziVfZA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans (or the one where Dean sings to Cas)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Blue Jeans"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22583) by Marc Broussard. 



Dean sang along with song playing on the radio. He was starting to think of this song as his and Cas’ song and how fucked was that. He danced and sang to Cas who was sitting stoically at the table. Suddenly, Cas turned the radio off.

“What the hell Cas?” Dean strode over to turn the radio back on, “I was enjoying that.”

“I find the lyrics annoying.”

Dean gaped at Cas because the lyrics were perfect.

“You don’t like the song?”

“They express a sentiment you do not feel.”

“You think I don’t feel what the song says?” Dean’s voice was tinged with sadness and his face expressed his disappointment at Cas not liking their song.

“I am sorry Dean. I did not mean to sadden you. Perhaps I misunderstood. I thought you were singing the song to me and since you do not appreciate me, I found this annoying. Please turn it back on. I will leave.” Cas stood and started to walk to the door. Dean reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

“I’m not sad about the music. I’m sad because you think don’t think I appreciate you. I do. I love you.”

Cas turned and said sharply, “Yes, Dean, you love me like a brother but that song is for lovers.”

Dean stared into Cas’ eyes sharing one of those looks that moved him deep within his soul. After a few minutes, he stepped forward, placed his hands on Cas’ hips and pressed their lips together. Dean licked at Cas’ mouth, but Cas remained motionless. He stepped back, picked up his jacket and keys, and said quietly, “I was offering what the song suggested.”

Cas said nothing as Dean walked out the door.

 

Dean was sitting in the Impala in some dive’s parking lot trying to forget a certain blue-eyed angel. He really, really wanted to get drunk and laid but he just knew it was a bad idea. His cell rang and he looked at it. The display simply read ‘Cas’.

“Cas, what do you want?” Dean answered the phone roughly.

“What’s going on?” came Cas’ reply.

“Nothing. I am just sitting here contemplating getting drunk.”

“Is this ‘out of the blue’?” Dean could hear the air quotes.

“I guess, why?”

“I am calling you up ‘out of the blue’ just to see what’s going on.”

Dean felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

“Dean, are you still there?”

“Yeah, Cas, I’m here. If I come back, will you stay up talking to me all night long?”

“Yes, Dean. But you usually require at least 4 hours of sleep.”

Dean reached over and started the Impala.

“I’m on my way back.”

 

Dean unlocked the motel room door and slowly opened it. Cas was sitting at the small table again and their song was playing. Dean stalked over to Cas who just watched him carefully. As Cas stood, Dean reached out and gently took Cas’ face in his hands.

“Gonna kiss you again.”

“Yes, Dean.”

For the second time that evening Dean leaned into Cas and gently pressed their lips together. This time Cas reached out, grasped Dean’s jacket and pulled him closer. Dean moaned and for the second time licked at Cas’ mouth. This time Cas opened his mouth and licked back. They stood there hungrily devouring each other for several minutes before Dean broke away and stepped back both of them breathless. His eyes on Cas’ they shared another intense look.

“Do you want to have sex now, Dean?”

Dean groaned and hung his head. “Cas, you can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Does this mean you do not want to have sex?” Cas’ voice was puzzled.

“Cas, I really wanna have sex with you, I do. But I want to take this slow.” At Cas’ puzzled look and adorable head tilt, Dean went on, “This has been a long time coming and I don’t want to mess it up by rushing now. I want to date you.”

“Date me?”

“Yeah, Cas, take you out for a dinner and a movie, dancing, dates. Like, I noticed there is a funky little movie theater in this town that is showing, get this, the original _Wolfman_. Do you want go see it?”

“A date would be us spending time together, without Sam, trying to ‘have fun’?”

“Yes, Cas, that’s the idea. Do you want to go out with me?”

“We have already had dinner. We could see the movie and have pie?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, a movie and pie would be perfect.”

“Then yes, Dean, I will go out with you.”

Dean’s smile got even larger lighting his whole face, he took Cas’ hand and lead him out the door. Outside, they walked past Sam’s room and went to the Impala. Dean opened the passenger door for Cas just as Sam called out to Dean.

“What Sammy?”

“Where are you going? We have research to do.”

“Cas and I are going to see a movie and have pie.”

“Cool. I’ll come with you.”

“Nope. You aren’t invited.”

“What? You and Cas going on a date?” Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean turned, faced his brother with a bitch face and said, “Yes, Sam, Cas and I are going on a date.”

“Ha, ha, Dean,” Sam replied deadpan.

Dean continued to stare at Sam until he finally turned away saying, “Whatever dude. Have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

As Dean was starting the Impala, he heard Cas _snicker_.

“Did you just snicker?”

Cas shyly turned to Dean and gave a small smile. Dean reached out and touched Cas’ upturned lips. “I was just thinking about when Sam realizes you were telling the truth just now. Why are you touching my lips?”

“You don’t smile often. I’ve always wondered what it felt like.” Dean suddenly smiled wickedly, “It is gonna be great when Sam realizes.”

And Cas laughed.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

It was a month into Dean and Cas’ changed relationship. They had gone out twice a week since that first night. Got hot and heavy in the Impala a couple of times, but they still hadn’t had sex. Dean was suffering from a bad case of blue balls and was seriously rethinking his ‘let’s wait’ speech. As they returned from a successful hunt, Sam had teasingly gotten two rooms saying “So you and Cas can have some alone time, Dean.” Dean had given him a bitch face until Sam busted out laughing. Later, Cas had snickered at Sam’s antics. Dean was savoring every smile the - no, his - angel had.

“It is date night, Dean, but you need to rest.”

Dean groaned, “Yeah, Cas, I do. It was a bitch of a hunt.”

“Take a shower and go to bed.” Cas ordered.

“Yes, sir,” came Dean’s cheeky reply.

When Dean came out of the shower, Cas had a warm drink and a piece of cherry pie waiting for him.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smiled as he tasted the pie -not bad- and sipped the -nice- hot chocolate. Cas watched Dean enjoy the treats he brought. Cas had discovered in this changed relationship he really enjoyed watching Dean eating food he had chosen for him. Probably because Dean never failed to say thank you, smile at him, and seemed to eat with more enjoyment. After finishing, Dean kissed Cas and climbed into bed. Smiling at Cas who was sitting in the lone chair watching him, Dean realized he had grown to love that Cas watched him as he slept, came to associate it with feeling loved and cherished. Two feelings Dean hadn’t had much of growing up.

Cas quietly watched Dean sleep. This new acceptance of his watching, of keeping vigil, was precious because not that long ago it won’t have been tolerated. Dean stirred, limbs moving, moaning. Cas realized that he was having a nightmare. Before he wouldn’t have done anything, but now, now he moved to wake Dean.

“Dean, wake up.” Cas gently reached out to shake Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, sitting up and reaching for his angel. Cas gathered Dean close and rocked slightly back and forth whispering, “I’m here, Dean, I’m here.”

“Bad dream.”

“I gathered that.”

“Thanks for waking me.”

“You are welcome. Is there anything else I can do?”

Dean drew back and looked at his angel. “You mean that?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Would you climb in bed with me?”

Cas blinked at Dean then smiled faintly, “Of course.”

Cas stood and reached for the covers.

“You need to take off at least your coat and shoes, Cas. Losing the tie and jacket would be good too.”

The expression flickering over Cas’ face was embarrassment. Dean quickly said, “Thanks for doing this.”

“It is not a problem, Dean. Would you like me to hold you?” Cas asked as he climbed in the bed, sans coat, shoes, jacket and tie.

“Yeah,” came Dean’s quiet reply. Cas reached out and pulled Dean close, tucking Dean’s head under his chin and rubbing the arm Dean had reached across him.

“Go to sleep, Dean. I will protect you.”

“I know, Cas, you always have.”

After laying there a few moments, Dean fell back asleep safe in his angels arms. 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Two months into their changed relationship and they were finally in a town where Dean could take Cas dancing. A place where two men dancing, and maybe kissing, wouldn’t get them beat up in an alley later. Dean left Cas at the bar, telling him to get two drinks, and made his way to the DJ. He got the woman’s attention and asked,  
“Can you play Marc Broussard’s ‘Blue Jeans’?”

“It’s kinda old.”

Dean held up a twenty dollar bill. The woman reached out saying, “No problem, be up in about 5 minutes.”

Dean smiled as he walked/danced back to Cas who was stiffly waiting at the bar.

“Here is your drink, Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean took a swallow and smiled. Cas had gotten him soda pop with no alcohol. The angel had said that he preferred it when Dean curbed his drinking, so he had. Even Sammy had noticed. Dean had told him Cas asked him to cut back ‘cause they were dating. Sam had laughed at Dean’s deadpan delivery with accompanying bitch face. Dean smiled again at the thought that Sam still hadn’t realized he was telling the truth, even though he and Cas went out on a date twice a week. They never lied to Sam, but …

“Come on Cas, let’s get out there.” Dean gently pulled Cas out on the dance floor moving with the music. Cas as expected was, well, awkward. Dean got close and wrapped his arms around Cas and rocked against him.

“Relax, Cas, move with the music.”

“It is not as easy as it looks, Dean.”

“I know but try for me.”

Cas opened his mouth to complain, but he fell silent when he recognized the beginnings of what Dean called their song. Dean moved in as close as he could and moved against Cas slowly pushing him backward guiding him around the dance floor.  Dean whispered the lyrics into Cas’ ear. He would pull back and meet Cas’ eyes each time he sang ‘something about you moves me deep within my soul when I look into your eyes.’ It was awkward as all get out, Cas stumbled more than once and stepped on Dean’s feet twice, but Dean loved every second of it. As the song ended, Dean trailed his mouth along Cas’ jaw and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended, Dean looked in Cas’ glazed eyes and asked, “How about we get out of here?”

 

Back at the motel room, Dean took off his jacket then walked over to Cas and took off his coat and jacket. He leaned in and kissed Cas. After the kiss ended, he whispered against Cas’ ear, “I want to make love to you tonight.”

Cas’ response was instantaneous. He turned Dean, pushing him against the wall, and growled “Finally.”

Dean would have laughed if he hadn’t had his hands full of an insistent, and apparently horny, angel.

 

The next morning, Cas watched Dean walk stiffly to the Impala. He was a little sore himself, but it was worth it. Dean went to get in the driver’s seat when Sam stood in front of him with his hand out, “Give me the keys, Dean. I’m driving.”

“I don’t think so, Sammy.”

“You are hung over. I’m driving.”

“I am not hung over.”

“Dean, you have like three hickey’s I can see. You obviously went out last night, got drunk and picked up some bar fly for a ‘good time.’ Now give me the keys. You are even having trouble walking.”

Dean looked at Cas. He wasn’t sure what to say as what he and the angel shared last night was private and precious.

“Shotgun.” Cas quietly stated.

“Cas called shotgun. Get in the backseat and give me the keys.” Sam poked at Dean who finally handed them over.

“Whatever. I’m fine. I’ll just catch some more sleep in the back seat.”

As Sam pulled out of the motel’s parking lot, he turned to Cas and said, “So did my brother leave you hanging when he went out last night?”

Cas blinked at Sam and replied, “No.”

“I know you guys have been spending a lot of time together lately. You could have come to my room if you were bored waiting for Dean to return.”

“I stayed busy.”

Dean made a choking sound as he struggled not to laugh remembering exactly how Cas had been busy.

“Do you need to puke, Dean? ‘Cause I’ll pull over.”

“No, Sam, I’m fine.” Dean’s voice was rougher than usual as he suppressed his mirth.

“Well, Cas, if you need to just come talk to me.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

Dean caught Cas’ eye and smiled wickedly. He reached up and pulled his t-shirt down slightly revealing a sizable love bite that Cas had left the night before. He pressed his fingers into it eyes fluttering as the pleasurable pain sizzled in his veins a small groan escaping his lips. As Cas watched Dean, he reached up and rubbed the matching love bite Dean had left on him.

“Are you sure you don’t need to puke?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Gonna catch some sleep.” Dean replied as he closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of the blue-eyed angel he loved.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Six months into Cas and Dean’s changed relationship, Sam still didn’t realize what was going on. How they hid the fact they had been having sex the last 4 months, Dean didn’t know but they had.

One morning, Sam, hot for the next hunt, opened his brother’s room to find him in bed with Cas.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was high pitched and panicky.

“Sammy? What?” Dean sat up revealing his and Cas’ bare chests, both covered with love bites, and reached for his gun.

“Are you naked? Why are you naked? Naked and in bed with _Cas_?”

Determining that his brother was merely freaking out and not in eminent danger, Dean turned to Cas, “Morning, angel.”

“Good morning, Dean.” The two shared a look and then Dean leaned down to kiss his angel.

“NO! No kissing!” Sam shouted and when neither Cas nor Dean listened he huffed and turned around. “Little brothers don’t want to see their big brothers kissing their _boyfriends_ , Dean.”

“Then little brothers should stay out of their big brother’s rooms, Sam. Cas, what do did you that for? You know our morning showers are the highlight of my day.” Dean whined.

“Your brother was upset by our nakedness. I wanted to prevent further shouting by clothing us.”

Sam turned to find his fully clothed, down to his shoes, brother getting out of bed. Dean threw a pillow at him.

“Way to cockblock, Sammy.”

“Ugh… I didn’t need to know that, Dean. How long have you and Cas been sleeping together?”

“Five months,” Cas said.

“Four months,” said Dean.

“You don’t know how long you been sleeping together?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Cas, Sam is asking how long we have been having sex.”

“Oh,” Cas turned to Sam, “Dean and I started having sex four months ago, sleeping in the same bed five months ago, and dating six months ago.”

“That sum it up for you, Sammy?”

“Six months? You have been dating Cas for six months?”

Cas looked at Dean, “I thought I was quite clear.”

“You were, Cas. Just ignore him, I plan to.”

“Dean, how could you not tell me you and Cas were dating?” Sam’s tone was severe and condemning.

“But, Sammy, I did. Repeatedly,” was Dean’s heated reply. Suddenly, Cas snickered. Sam looked at him in amazement. Cas snickered again _._ Cas and Dean exchanged a look then started laughing. They both looked at Sam and just laughed harder. Sam looked at the them unamused. Dean stopped laughing and smiled at Cas reaching out to kiss him. Sam’s reaction was swift and loud.

“No! I said no kissing.”

“Shut up, Sam. I gotta taste that smile of yours, Cas. Wanna know what your smiling lips feel like against mine.”

“Oh. My. God. That is a bad line from a chick flick if I have ever heard one,” bitched Sam as he turned his back again.

Dean was too busy kissing Cas to reply or care.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics:
> 
> "Blue Jeans" by Marc Broussard
> 
> Oh  
> Never would I have imagined  
> I'd be here with you tonight  
> Holding you in my arms as we dance  
> I gotta tell you it just feels so right
> 
> Something about you moves me deep inside my soul  
> When I look into your eyes  
> Just in case I haven't already let you know  
> Here's just a couple of wishes of mine
> 
> I want you to stay up talking to me all night long  
> Call me up out of the blue just to see what's going on  
> Even if I never see another day with you  
> I hope you know I appreciate you
> 
> Oh  
> So many things I want to say to you  
> But the timing's just not right  
> I don't want to scare you off too soon  
> So baby be with me tonight  
> Yeah yeah yeah
> 
> Something about you moves me deep inside my soul  
> When I look into your eyes  
> Just in case I haven't already let you know  
> Here's just a couple of wishes of mine
> 
> I want you to stay up talking to me all night long  
> Call me up out of the blue just to see what's going on  
> Even if I never see another day with you  
> I hope you know I appreciate you  
> I said I hope you know I appreciate you
> 
> Oh, You  
> Whoa, whoa
> 
> I want you to stay up talking to me all night long  
> Call me up out of the blue just to see what's going on  
> Even if I never see another day with you  
> I hope you know I appreciate you  
> I said I hope you know I appreciate you  
> I hope you know I appreciate you  
> One more time, one more time  
> I hope you know I appreciate you


End file.
